Expectations
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: this is a sequel to "The tale of forbidden love, a Zutara story" Katara and Zuko are expecting, both of them are ecstatic about their unborn child but the question remains will it be a water bender or a fire bender
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Expecting**

A few months after Zuko and Katara's Wedding. Katara was expecting. Zuko and Katara were beside themselves with joy, but they were also wondering what kind of bender, if any, their child would be having two different parents, in preparation for the delivery Zuko sent for the best healers from the Northern water tribe offering them a hefty sum of money for their assistance. However once they found out it was Katara they'd be caring for, turned down Zuko's cash offer.

**9 Months Later**

Katara was sitting on a mat by one of the large windows overlooking the fire nation in a rather depressed mood. Her child was 3 weeks late. Katara was not only growing weary from carrying her child for almost 10 months, but she along with Zuko were very worried not just about their unborn child, but also for Katara's health. Zuko came up behind Katara and placed his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?" Katara sighed "I'm fine, what information did the healers give you" "They said for now the baby is in no harm, they believe it's only a matter of time, Katara, I've got an important fire lord thing to take care of…will you be ok?" Katara (with quite a bit of help from Zuko) stood up and kissed him gently "Go now, I'll be fine" Zuko kissed her forehead "I've ordered a guard to be around you at all times, should something happen, they will come and get me and I'll be by your side as soon as I can, I won't be far, just in the throne room, see you in a bit" Zuko kissed Katara one last time and was gone

Katara was passing her time in the library; the ever present guards Zuko had ordered were keeping an eye on her. Satisfied that she was done with the book that was in front of her she stood up and went to reach for another one when pain shot through her entire body. She hunched over and grabbed her oversized stomach slowly sinking towards the ground, one of the guards was there in a flash "Go for fire lord Zuko IMMEDIATELY" he commanded to the other guard in which he took off as he was told.

Zuko meanwhile was in the middle of his important meeting a fire nation occupant was having troubles with security around his town "I see your reasoning, very well I'll send over a few of my guards and…" but a guard burst through the door before he could finish "fire lord Zuko! Your wife has just gone into labor! Hurry now!" Zuko's eyes widened he looked back at his guest "I will have to resume our meeting later I must go!" and he was gone

Zuko rushed into the castle's infirmary where the nurses and healers were steadily working over Katara when at last they'd finished Zuko pulled a chair up to her bedside taking her hand "How're you feeling" "Besides the pain, I'm fine, thank you for coming" she smiled up at him "Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for anything!" suddenly there was a tap on the door one of the healers peeked their head inside "Katara, your friends are here, what are the orders" "Let them come in of course!" Katara exclaimed "Honey are you sure? Don't overwhelm yourself" Zuko said worriedly "nonsense! I'll be fine" the healer left a few moments later Aang, Sokka, and Toph entered the room "How are you Katara!" Aang asked "I'm good" Katara smiled Sokka pulled a chair up to the opposite side of Katara's bed and took a seat "So I've been throwing around some names and I'd like to know what you all think, ok, if it's a girl, I was thinking Kyaang for Kya, our mother, and you Aang" "me?" Aang asked astounded "you don't have to name it after me Katara, I-I'm, flattered" Katara just smiled and Continued "And, if it's a boy, Zuokka" she looked at Sokka and Zuko each in turn noticing that Sokka's cheeks had turned red "oh you big softie!" Katara joked Sokka laughed "I like those names, thank you Katara" Katara looked at Zuko "Well, what do you think" "Those are both beautiful names Katara" suddenly Katara screamed grasping her belly "I-I, think, it's time" Katara gasped. The healers rushed in "out, everybody out, we need room" "but…" Zuko protested, Katara squeezed his hand in a loving gesture "go! I'll be ok, they know what they're doing" Zuko took turns looking at Katara then the healers and with a final kiss and "I love you" to Katara did as he was told.

**Minutes later**

A healer stuck her head out into the waiting room and looked at the group and smiled "We're ready for you now" they all went in Katara was sitting up in her bed, holding a bundle wrapped in pink, She looked up with a grin "It's Kyaang" they all gathered around Zuko looking down in pride "She's beautiful!" Zuko leaned down and kissed first Katara and then Kyaang "Sokka, she's got our mother's eyes!" Katara exclaimed Sokka walked over and looked down tears filling his eyes "She does!" then more comically "you know what! I think she's got my chin, what do you think? Or maybe my ears" Katara rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder "oh shut up!" "She's beautiful Katara, she looks like you" Aang said as he looked adoringly at both Katara and Kyaang. Katara smiled at him "Aww I wish I could see her!" exclaimed Toph "Sorry Toph" Katara apologized "It's ok, I can just picture her as a beautiful little bundle of joy" Toph said Smiling. "Thank you Toph" replied Katara and then she turned to look at Zuko "Zuko, would you like to hold her" Zuko was unsure of himself, he'd never been around anything so, delicate, and he was well, sometimes a little rough around the edges, he didn't know what he should do "Oh, I, um" Katara understood his dilemma "Zuko, you're not gonna hurt her" She lifted the bundle towards Zuko and Zuko took Kyaang gently and lovingly into his arms, he looked down into her deep blue eyes, suddenly, he thought about his own father and, without really knowing it said to Kyaang "I promise you now Kyaang, I'll be ten times the father that my father was, I'll NEVER.." he paused as tears started to fill his eyes "NEVER, do to you the things that my father did to me. I promise." And with that said he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and handed her back to Katara who had also been crying. "You'll be the best father ever Zuko!" suddenly one of the healers walked into the room "My queen…" "Please, just call me Katara" Katara broke in "Right, Madame, may I?" the healer questioned, gesturing towards Kyaang "OH! Of course!" she looked at the group to explain as she handed Kyaang over "Healers not only are very good at healing but most of them can tell if the newborn child is going to be a water bender" "That's amazing!" Toph exclaimed. The healer placed her hand gently on Kyaang's forehead and closed her eyes concentrating a few moments later she began to speak "yes…I can tell you now she WILL be a water bender!" the group exclaimed ecstatically "but, there's something else, I feel an energy coursing through her that I don't recognize, I think…She'll also be…a fire bender!"

**To Be Continued**

**If you want more please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Kyaang**

The sun was just beginning to rise, the first rays of the sun started to pour through Zuko and Katara's room. Katara was half awake, Zuko's arm wrapped around her, She decided to lay in bed until he got up so she wouldn't wake him, when suddenly she felt the blankets turn wet and cold until water crashed down on top of her and Zuko. Zuko and Katara sat up fast in bed. "Kyaang!" Zuko and Katara sighed together. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Kyaang was prancing around their room bending water around and around, despite what the healer had said Kyaang had not produced even one ball of fire. Zuko had been a little dismayed by that fact but he was still so proud of his daughter, his pride and joy. "Good morning my little princess!" Zuko said as he scooped Kyaang up in his arms and swung her around, it was her 5TH birthday. "Good morning daddy!" she said Katara watched her husband laugh and play with their daughter with a proud smile on her face. Zuko put Kyaang back on the ground. "Daddy! Daddy! Watch what I can do!" she faced away from Zuko, scrunched up her little nose and lips in concentration and a small ball of fire puffed out from her little hands. "I'm just like you daddy!" Zuko's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. "Katara can you believe that!" Katara herself had been watching her daughter in disbelief a water bender AND a fire bender! "Kyaang that was amazing! When did you learn to do that?" "This morning!" she puffed out another ball of fire. Zuko grinned "That's pretty cool" he said playfully "BUT, can you do THIS" Zuko dropped down on his hands and feet and spun around in his classic little break dance move fire shooting out from underneath him" Kyaang's eyes lit up "WHOA! Daddy that was so cool! Again! Again!" Zuko got back down and did it again but faced the wrong way this time and one of the curtains lit up in fire "ZUKO!" Katara shouted as she shot a blast of water at the curtain "heh heh, oops!" Zuko grinned at Katara nervously Katara laughed "Come on you two lets go get breakfast"

At breakfast Kyaang looked up from her plate "Mommy, daddy, can you teach me bending?" "Ask your mother" Zuko eyed Katara playfully "Mommy pwwwweeease" Katara smiled "After breakfast" "and uncle Sokka is visiting today right" "Yep" "can he watch us?" "If it's ok with him" "YEA!" Kyaang cheered

Later after breakfast Zuko, Katara, Kyaang, and Sokka (much to his chagrin) were gathered in the meadow next to the river) "Now, do you want me to show you fire bending first, or do you want to water bend with your mother first" "WATERBENDDDD!" Kyaang screamed making a feeble wave splash up from the river Katara winked at her "you call that a wave? Watch this!" Katara shifted her focus to the water steadied her hands and pulled the water up into a wave letting it crash onto the shore, right where Sokka was sitting on a tree stump munching on an apple "HEY!" called a now wet Sokka Kyaang laughed hysterically "I WANNA TRY, I WANNA TRY!" "Noooo" Sokka whined "I'm not some, some WATER BENDING DUMMY!" Katara ignored him "Ok, face the water, put your hands out in front of you like this, now, you really have to focus on the water, you with me? "Yep!" "ok now just slightly push out with your hands, now slowly raise your hands up" Zuko watched lovingly as mother and daughter learned water bending together, Katara lowered her hands and Kyaang continued to raise hers as a small wave came up from the shore "Ok, now, lower your hands to lower the wave, if you lower your hands slowly the wave will get smaller, but if you just drop your hands, it was crash right back into the river" Kyaang dropped her hands and her little wave splashed back into the river, a little bit of it hitting Sokka in the back "oh CWOM WON!" Sokka said, his voice muffled by the peach he'd just bitten into "Oh honestly Sokka, don't you ever stop eating?" "Ok I want to learn FIRE BENDING now!" Kyaang exclaimed "Ok!" Zuko said stepping forward "I'm gonna show you how to shoot fire out from your hands, ok, spread out your feet like this" Zuko spread out his feet in a kung Fu stance and Kyaang copied "Now, breathing is an important part of fire bending, control it at all times" Zuko said as he slowly breathed in and out, remember his Uncle Iroh's words of wisdom, that at the time he'd taken for granted. Kyaang copied "Now, focus on your target breath in slowly, and then with either hand push out and as you push out exhale like this!" Zuko explained as he produced a stream of fire that shot half way across the river and then diminished. Kyaang copied her father blowing out a thin stream of fire that, unexpectedly was strong enough to reach to where Sokka was still sitting, and lit his ponytail on fire. "AAAHHH!" Sokka exclaimed Katara quickly doused his hair with a stream of water "Kyaang!" she exclaimed, Zuko walked over to Kyaang knelt to his knees so he was eye level with her, looked her in the eyes meaningfully, and, much in the same manner that Iroh had spoken to him said "Kyaang, you must be careful with your fire bending! And NEVER, use it on someone else unless it's in defense, I once knew two men who used their fire bending ruthlessly, your great grandfather, and your grandfather, were two of the most ruthless fire lords of the nation, because of their pride in their bending, and their delight in using it against other people, a war started" "but wars are bad!" Kyaang broke in "yes, I know…I was part of one 5 years ago, the war lasted 100 years, my father, your grandfather, had plans to take over the world with his fire bending so that the fire nation would rule over the other three nations, I used to be like my father, I used my fire against other innocent people, for a time I thought I was doing what I was supposed to, but then I realized what I was doing was wrong, and I joined the avatar!" "AANG!" Kyaang shouted "Yep! And you know what, your mother, uncle, Aang, and I we ended that war, and restored peace throughout the four nations. Kyaang?" "Yea daddy?" "Promise me, never to use your fire OR water bending against the innocent, understand" "yes daddy, I promise" Zuko swiftly picked Kyaang up and swung her around bringing her into a hug "That's my girl!" Katara had walked over to Zuko and was eyeing him knowingly in the eyes "That was beautiful Zuko, thank you for teaching her that!" Katara kissed him and Kyaang "Sowy Sokka!" Kyaang called as they all headed back to the palace "Eh it's ok you little fire bending pipsqueak" Sokka smiled as he ruffled her hair, Zuko looked lovingly at Kyaang and knew, that he would NEVER make the mistake that his father had made, and neither would Kyaang.

**THE END**


End file.
